Thoughts of Lily Evans
by APWBDumbledore
Summary: Das ist nicht meine Story sondern eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen.Es ist die Geschichte davon, wie James Potter seine letzte Nacht in Hogwarts im Krankenflügel verbracht hat. Ich finde es irgendwie süß :Viel Spaß beim Lesen und bitte massenhaft Review


**Thoughts of Lily Evans**

hi! Die Personen, die in dieser Story vorkommen gehören selbstverständlich J.K. Rowling und nicht mir. Ich verdiene auch keinen Groschen, Öre, Pfennig, Heller oder wie auch immer an diesem Oneshot.

Übrigens habe ich diese Story nur übersetzt. Die englische Originalfassung gehört Marauder16. Ihr könnt mir natürlich auch sehr gerne reviewen  ich freue mich immer sehr, aber könntet ihr vielleicht auch Marauder16 auf englisch schreiben. Ich denk mal, dass die höchst erfreut sein würde, wenn sie jetzt auch Deutsch Fans hat 

merci

James' POV

"James…"

"James… Ignorier mich nicht! Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest – ich sitze direkt neben dir und will mit dir reden!"

"JAMES!" flüsterte Lily so laut es ging ohne die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen zu erregen.

James seufzte schwer. Es war sehr schwer seine Freundin zu ignorieren, besonders wenn sie so hübsch wie Lily war … Selbst, wenn sie dich auslacht, wenn du ihr sagst, dass du Auror und nicht Profi-Quidditchspieler werden willst.

"Welcher Idiot will schon jeden Tag sein Leben riskieren, wenn er stattdessen Quidditch spielen könnte? Und außerdem doppelt so viel verdienen könnte!", sagte sie laut während alle sich an den Haustischen in der Großen Halle niederließen und darauf warteten, dass das Fest zum Schuljahresende beginnen möge.

"Lily…Lily?... LILY! Hör auf mich ständig zu bearbeiten und hör mir zu! Ich weiß, was ich tue! Ich werde Auror werden. Nicht Quidditch Spieler. Das habe ich schon längst so beschlossen!", gab James zu.

Lily starrte ihn ungefähr für eine Minute an, dass begann sie zu lachen. Schon wieder. James wandte sich um und wandte sich ärgerlich um und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl ohne auf sie zu warten.

"Oh mein Gott – das ist kein Scherz, oder? James wir müssen darüber reden.", sagte Lily, aber bevor sie ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, stand der Direktor auf und begann mit seiner Jahresabschlussrede.

Das war nun wirklich nicht gerade die Reaktion, die sich James erhofft hatte. Er hätte erwartete, dass sie glücklich sein würde, dass er endlich erwachsen geworden war und sich entschlossen hatte, etwas sinnvolles mit seinem Leben anzufangen. Dann hatte er gedacht, würde sie plötzlich bemerken, dass sie ihn eigentlich heiraten wollte und so an die 20 Kinder haben wollte.

Na gut, dass war vermutlich ziemlich unwahrscheinlich – aber auch ein Mann darf träumen, oder?

"Scheiße", dachte James. "Sehr lange kann ich sie nicht mehr ignorieren, ein paar Leute beobachten uns schon."

"Lily, komm schon – was hast du gedacht, was ich machen würde? Unsere Welt verdunkelt sich jeden Tag mehr, jetzt wo Voldemort immer stärker wird. Ich bekomme eine Chance gegen ihn zu arbeiten…. aber hallo! Was willst du eigentlich machen?", sagte er plötzlich und so leise, dass nur sie ihn hören konnte.

"Hör auf James, Dass ist nicht der Punkt-", sagte sie und blickte auf ihren leeren Teller hinunter.

"Lass es uns auf den Punkt bringen! Du bist Muggel geboren, es wird nicht lange dauer, bis Voldemort hinter dir her ist und wenn du ein Auror bist lieferst du ihm nur noch einen weiteren Grund um dich loszuwerden!", sagte er, langsam wütend werdend.

"James, er wird mich sowieso verfolgen, daran habe ich keinen Zweifel und ich habe ernsthafte Zweifel daran, dass ich überleben werde, aber ich werde mein Möglichstes tun um diesen Wixer zu zerstören und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue!", erwiderte Lily und man konnte ihrem Tonfall anhören, dass auch sie langsam böse wurde.

"Lily, ich verspreche dir, dass du nicht sterben wirst. Ich werde dich beschützen und auch, wenn er nur daran denkt, dir ein Haar zu krümmen, dann … dann … dann werde ich ihn töten!", murmelte James offen.

"James, er ist der mächtigste Zauberer aus unserer Zeit und du glaubst ernsthaft, dass du ihn mit deinem Zorn bekämpfen kannst? Ich bitte dich! Nicht einmal Dumbledore kann ihn töten, obwohl er der Einzige ist, vor dem Voldemort Angst hat."

"Das ist mir egal! Niemand tötet die Frau, die ich Liebe, wenn ich dabei bin …"

Lily POV

James hatte die letzten Worte gemurmelt und verstummte jetzt, ohne den Blick zu heben. Eine Mischung aus Zuneigung und Ärger kam in ihr auf, als sie über seine Worte nachdachte. Er glaubte, dass er Voldemort bekämpfen könnte und dass er für sie sterben würde …

James war zwar ein großartiger Duellierer, aber… MOMENT, hatte er gerade eben gesagt, dass er sie liebte?

"Oh verdammt, wir sind doch erst 6 Monate zusammen und ich weiß nicht, ob ich dafür schon bereit bin. Was soll ich jetzt sagen? So tun, als wäre nichts geschehen. Ja, genau." Man konnte an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, durch was für ein Wechselbad der Gefühle sie gerade musste.

"Was fühle ich überhaupt für ihn? Er ist süß, fürsorglich, sexy, gut aussehend und leidenschaftlich … Ich glaube fast, ich liebe ihn auch!"

"Was jetzt?", fragte sie, "heiraten und Kinder kriegen?"

"Oh mein Gott, habe ich das laut gesagt?", dachte Lily panisch. "Ich glaube schon."

Sie hätte schwören können, dass sie James Nacken knacken hörte, als er ihre blitzartig seinen Kopf zuwandte. Seine haselnussbraunen Augen suchten nach ihren.

"Umm hi!", sagte Lily verlegen, "Du weist, dass es unhöflich ist zu starren?" Ein dummer Spruch, ja. Aber sie hatte keinen Schimmer, wie sie hier wieder heil herauskommen sollte.

"Da kann man nichts machen Evans, besonders, wenn deine Freundin so gutaussehend ist wie du und gerade so nebenbei bemerkt hat, dass sie dich heiraten und Kinder von dir will!", sagte James lächelnd oder besser gesagt strahlend.

"Arroganter Idiot. Wenn man genauer darüber nachdachte, wer braucht schon einen Mann, der bereit ist für einen zu sterben?", dachte Lily grinsend.

"Lily, Ich liebe dich", wiederholte James verwegen.

Lily sah ihm tief in die Augen.

"Mist, jetzt müssen wir heiraten.", sagte Lily bevor sie näher über den Sinn ihrer Aussagen nachdachte.

James lachte nur.

"Wichser.", dachte Lily wütend.

"Also heißt das, dass du mich auch liebst?", fragte James und legte seine Hand um ihre Hüfte um sie näher an sich heranzuziehen.

"Ich denke schon.", sagte sie seufzend und sah ihm ernst in die Augen um zu zeigen, dass sie es ernst meinte. "Aber wenn deine Hand jetzt noch ein bisschen tiefer rutscht, dann werde ich dir zeigen, wie viel Respekt ich vor dem Mann den ich liebe habe."

James musste schon wieder lachen. Lily gab ihm einen Stoß, der so fest ausfiel, dass er rücklings von der Bank fiel.

Alle Augen in der Halle wandten sich blitzartig um, um den berühmten James Potter am Boden liegen zu sehen – und das Mädchen, das ihn dorthin befördert hatte.

Professor Dumbledore räusperste.

James sah erst ihn und dass Lily an und sagte so laut, dass es die ganze Halle hören konnte: "Sie liebt mich!"

Und so kam es, dass James Potter seine letzte Nacht in Hogwarts im Krankenflügel zubringen musste – und an Lily Evans dachte.

Thanks for reading 


End file.
